Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Hidden Red Orb Cache Locations
This is a guide on where to find all the hidden Red Orb cache in Devil May Cry 3. Once you took a Red Orb cache, they won't reappear if you used Yellow/Gold Orbs. Mission 3 #66th Slum Avenue. It's on the very edge of the roof of the sheltered corridor on the left side. Wait for a few seconds and it should fall right out. #13th Slum Avenue. It's on the highest point of the "Love Planet" neon sign that you can jump onto. HROCM3.jpg|1st Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 3 HROCM3(2).jpg|2nd Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 3 Mission 4 #Right before you enter the door to battle Gigapede, go over to the sign and double/trick jump. It should fall right out after one or more jumps. HROCM4.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 4 Mission 5 #Azure Garden. Right after you take the lift platform up, leave the circular area to find yourself outside where there's a huge full moon. Double jump/Trick Up onto the tall pillar nearest to you. HROCM5.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 5 Mission 6 #Jump onto the top of the Mute Goddess statue. HROCM6.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 6 Mission 7 #Balcony of Pitch-black Void. Jump onto the edge-most pillar. #Tranquil Souls room. Jump on the candlestick closest to the door. HROCM7.jpg|1st Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 7 HROCM7(2).jpg|2nd Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 7 Mission 8 #Get onto the ship's bowsprit and carefully walk towards the very tip. Wait to grab the orbs. HROCM8.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 8 Mission 9 #Subterranean Garden. Jump onto the stone tablet. HROCM9.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 9 Mission 10 #After you move the Rotating Bridge with the Neo-Generator, leave through the door you're right next to find yourself in the front of Forbidden Land. Jump right around the area beneath Leviathan's eye and it should fall out. HROCM10.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 10 Mission 11 # Temperance Wagon. Hit the statue from the left side as far as it can get, then jump onto it. HROCM11.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 11 Mission 13 #Spiral starcase. Before you go down the stairs, double/kick jump the wall to the right side of the entrance/exit to receive some falling Red Orbs. HROCM13.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 13 Mission 14 #Once the mission begins, turn around and go over to a corner in the back where it's dark. Jump and you'll receive it. #Top Obsidian Path. At the very corner right of the door, double jump a few times. #Subterranean Garden. Jump onto the stone tablet. #13th Slum Avenue. Jump onto the building where you find a hidden Holy Water. From there, jump onto the back of the truck that's sticking out on the right. HROCM14.jpg|1st Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 14 HROCM14(2).jpg|2nd Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 14 HROCM14(3).jpg|3rd Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 14 HROCM14(4).jpg|4th Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 14 Mission 16 #Right before you end mission 16 by stepping through the brown door, go over to the left of the door and jump onto the furthest little ledge. Jump again, make sure not to fall, and you'll receive it. HROCM16.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 16 See also *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Blue Orb Fragment Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Devil May Cry 3